I Used to Have Freedom
by asuvs.uofa
Summary: Meg's life was perfect, until her boyfriend dies. She did everything she could to keep him alive. She even sold her soul to Hades. How does her boyfriend thank her? Not even one bit. Now she has to work for Hades, whether it's her choice or not. Meg's POV
1. Chapter 1

Meg's point of view | first person

It was just a regular day like the others. I was on a date with my boyfriend, Adonis. I loved him more than I thought I would love anyone. People would often ask me why I loved him. I would just ignore them. He could be arrogant and rude most of the time, however he showed me respect. He could be sweet when he wanted to. He would never let anyone know that though. He was handsome and wealthy. Most of the girls would be jealous that I was his girlfriend. Our date was perfect, until something terrible happened to him. He started choking. It wasn't the same when you choke on your drink or food. He was sent to the hospital. I was there with him when I received bad news. I talked to the doctors privately about it. The doctors told me that he was poisoned without knowing it. They told me that he wouldn't survive it. The poison was already affecting him. I couldn't believe what they were saying. I went to the room he was in and stayed there by his side all day. I watched him lay there on the bed as he looked back at me. He looked really helpless and sick. His skin turned pale white and his voice was changing. I knew that he could die any second now. I had to do something about it. I couldn't let him die. We were meant to be and die together. He slowly took my hand and looked at me.

"I love you, Meg. I will always love you." he told me.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"No, you can't die." I whispered to him. "You won't leave me."

With those last words that I said he stopped breathing. I immediately ran out the door. I had to do something about it. Without Adonis I would never be complete. I knew the 'right' place to go to. I had to go to the Underworld, whether I liked it or not. It was for my boyfriend's life. I would do anything to get him back. I ran into the Underworld. Once I reached the door to Hades' temple, I stopped and took a deep breath. I had to be ready to face whatever is before me. I slowly opened the door and walked in. It was dark inside. I wondered why there was no light. It looked as if no one was 'home'. I decided to speak up anyways.

"Hades! I know you're here somewhere!"

I blinked my eyes several times trying to make my vision better. It was no use. It was too dark and cold. I knew I could not waste my time waiting here. I made my final decision.

"Hades! You either show up or I'll leave." I said walking back to the door.

I was about to open the door when I heard a voice.

"Jeez! What's it with you mortals not knowing how to get my attention. First of all, babe, to get my attention is to not scream at me. Second, were you calling me?"

I turned around and the lights turned on. I saw who was standing in front of me. It was Hades, the god himself. I didn't fear him, instead I looked at him straight into his eyes.

"I came here to make a deal with you."

He looked like he cared less. It's like if he didn't listen to any word I had just said.

"Yeah that sounds nice, however I have far more important things to do." Hades said as he walked around studying me.

"You don't even know what I have to say or offer." I said walking away from him. "Well, too bad you don't bother listening to me."

"Wait, wait, wait. Not so fast. I do have more important things, but that can wait for later. What do you say if you and me have a conversation?" Hades said as he grabbed my hand.

I pulled my hand away from him.

"I was wondering... if you could revive my boyfriend? He means everything to me. I would do anything for him." I said as I stared at Hades who was just nodding.

"So this is the 'I love you and I won't leave you' case." Hades said. "Now, sweetheart, what makes you think that I would want to help you?"

He turned around and walked to his throne. He started reading paper scrolls. I knew I had to convince him one way or another. I walked over to him and spoke up.

"I'll do anything in return."

This is the part where Hades was paying attention. He snapped his fingers and the paper scrolls disappeared. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Anything?"

"Anything you'd like." I responded.

"Even if it meant to die for him?"

"Yes."

"Ha! This is exactly what I needed." Hades said laughing. "Even I don't go that far when making deals."

"Do we have a deal or not?" I asked ignoring his laughter.

He stopped laughing. "Yes we do, though I must say that this is by far the most 'interesting' deal I've ever made."

"So, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

He stood up and walked behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. His touch felt very uncomfortable. I felt the goosebumps rise up my skin. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be very good. How could a deal be something you expected when it was Hades making the decision?

"Let's say you'll be here now and then." Hades said from behind me.

I turned around, but he was gone. What did he mean by that? I knew he must have said it in a way I wouldn't understand. I closed my eyes and opened them again. This time he was standing in front of me. I was shocked.

"What ... does that... mean?" I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"It means you, sweet heart, will be mine. I own you, your soul, or whatever. Yadda yadda. What do you say?" he said extending his hand out.

I opened my eyes wide in horror. How could I possibly let him own my soul? Why did I even mention 'anything'? Why would I let anyone give me orders? I set all of those questions aside for later. Right now this was about my boyfriend's life. I did say I would do anything for him.

"Deal accepted." I said shaking his hand without thinking.

When our palms met, our hands glowed. Not only did our hands glow, I also started to feel weaker. I felt my strength betray me. I felt as if chains were all around my body. I collapsed to the ground. I wasn't strong enough to even stand up. Hades helped me get up. He wrapped one of his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He helped me walk over to his throne. He sat me down. I started breathing slowly. I wondered why I was sitting down on his throne? I turned to see Hades leaning against the edge of his seat. I was fine with it, as long as he kept some distance away from me. I would hate it if he was less than an inch close to me.

"Is he alive?" I asked looking at him.

"Duh! Why wouldn't he be alive? That was all part of the deal, if you don't remember." Hades said annoyed.

"I need to see him." I said demanding.

"Fine, whatever." Hades said rolling his eyes.

He grabbed me and snapped his fingers. We appeared at the doors of the hospital. Everything looked the same when I first came here with Adonis. We walked in and looked around. A doctor came walking towards my direction.

"It's a miracle!" the doctor said cheerfully. "He survived."

I smiled at the doctor. I knew that making the deal with him was actually worth it.

"If you want to see him he'll be in the same room." the doctor said as he walked away smiling.

I smiled at Hades. He wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Get on with it, babe. Go see how lover-boy is doing."

I nodded and walked over to the door. I felt excited to know that Adonis was alive. I knew that we would be back together. I took a deep breath and opened the door. My smile faded when I saw what was in front of me. I saw Adonis hugging another girl. They kissed. They didn't seem to notice that I was there. I stood near the door, breathless.

"What's wrong? Did I miss anything?" Hades asked.

He walked over to me. He stood there by my side 'concerned' about me. His mouth dropped open when he saw what I saw.

"You sold your soul to me and this is what you get." Hades said.

I cleared my throat. I walked up to my ex-boyfriend and looked at him with hatred in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this. I should have known you would have been this jerk and liar. I can't believe you did this to me."

I made a fist with my hand. I tried to control my temper. Why out of all people would he do this to me? He knew that I loved him. I should have been smart enough to know that he could do such thing.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Meg, I can explain. I didn't mean to. I was just..."

"You were what? You can't even explain it to me. And best of all I know everything you had to say. I never in my life want to see you again. I don't know who you are or who you were."

He got up from the bed and grabbed me by my arms. I tried to pull free, but I couldn't. He was way too strong for me to even handle on my own. That's when Hades ran over to both of us and pulled him away from me. I hid behind Hades, knowing that I'd be safer with him. Adonis still tried to grab me. Luckily Hades gave me 'protection'.

"I don't see why you even bother." Hades said laughing at Adonis. "She doesn't love you anymore, just like you don't love her."

"I love her! I can explain!" Adonis said screaming.

"We don't have anything to talk about. Why don't you talk to her." I said pointing at Adonis' so called girlfriend.

"Wait." he said.

I didn't answer back, instead I ran out of the room. I closed the door immediately and walked over to the counter. I talked to one of the doctors.

"If Adonis asks where I have gone, tell him he'll never see me again."

I ran out of the hospital with tears coming out of my eyes. I didn't understand why he did this. I was hurt. I have never felt like this before. I felt lonely, broken hearted, and betrayed. Now I had to move on. It's part of life to feel this way. I knew that Adonis is now history. He means nothing to me anymore. Though it will be hard to forget what I did for him. I sold my soul to save him. This is how he thanked me. I went to the woods and sat near a tree. I put my hands on my face. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. A few minutes later after I calmed myself, Hades appeared beside me.

"Why are you making such a drama after he dumped you?"

"Leave me alone. Maybe you don't make such drama because you don't know what it feels to be like this."

"Well I guess you forgot that I do own you. So I can ask you whatever I want."

"I don't care!"

"Well you should care because you will obey me." Hades said as he grabbed me by my arms.

"In that case why don't you take him back?" I said staring at him furiously.

He sighed and let go off me.

"Listen. We made a deal and we shook on it. It can not be unmade."

"And?" I said crossing my arms.

"What do you mean and?" he said.

I could tell he was angry because his hair turned yellowish orange. I knew I had to be careful, especially if I didn't want to be his target.

"Fine." I said sighing. "I'll work for you on one condition."

"What is it?" Hades said returning to his normal blue hair color.

"Promise me I'll never see my ex-boyfriend again."

"I promise as long as you work for me."

I nodded and put my hands on my waist.

"So what now?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"You'll be living in the Underworld."

I nodded looking down at the floor. He snapped his fingers and we appeared inside the Underworld. I looked up. It was the same place I came to sell my soul for that creep.

"Welcome to your new home umm.." Hades said trying to figure out my name.

"Megara, but you can call me Meg." I said correcting him.

"Well then, Meg, make yourself at home."


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to fake smile. I just stood here in the same spot with my arms crossed. I turned my head to see Hades staring at me. I don't like the idea of him watching me. It just makes me feel... different. I wanted to tell him to look away or to do something else. Somehow I couldn't. I knew that it wouldn't be very smart of me.

"Go ahead, explore your new home," Hades said.

I shook my head. The last thing I need is to get lost in a place called 'my home'.

"Why not?" Hades asked as he smirked at me.

I didn't reply, instead I just stared at him. What would be the use of answering some question if I don't even know what to say... yet?

"Very well," Hades said. "Why don't you meet my other minions then?"

"You have minions?" I asked.

"Yeah, except they're more like you would say... imps," Hades said.

"Imps?" I asked. "Why would you...?"

I didn't finish my question because Hades interrupted me.

"Don't even ask," he said while he massaged his head.

I just shrugged. I couldn't blame myself that he was like this. Maybe he goes through a lot of bad moments. I'll make sure I ask him, later, when it's the right time, though.

"Pain! Panic!" I heard Hades scream.

I looked at Hades wondering what would happen next. All of a sudden I could hear the door opening. To small creatures, I guess, were Pain and Panic. One imp was tall, skinny, and blue-green looking. The other one was short, round, and red. They came running in the door.

"Pain and Panic at your service," they both said at the same time.

They were trying to stand still, but they accidentally bumped into each other and fell down on the floor.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Hades who was shaking his head in annoyance.

"Boys, meet Meg," Hades said as he introduced me to Pain and Panic.

"Who's Meg?" the tall imp asked.

"She's Meg," the short imp said.

"I know she's Meg, but who is she?" the tall imp asked.

"What do you mean?" the short imp argued back.

"You know what I mean," the tall imp said.

"I do not know what you mean!" the short imp screamed crossing his arms.

I wonder what they meant. Do they argue on daily basis? Then, a few seconds later, I saw them whispering to each other. They nodded their heads and smiled. The tall imp walked towards me and held out his hand.

"I'm Panic. Nice to meet you, Meg," he said.

I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess," I said.

"I'm Pain," the other imp introduced himself.

"So you guys are Hades' minions?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yup! We are his one and only best minions," Panic said.

"Not only that," Pain said. "We are the best in helping him with the Mount Olympus takeover."

"Mount Olympus takeover?" I asked.

I turned around to meet Hades' eyes.

"You're planning to take over Olympus?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

All Hades did was nod.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" I asked.

"You never asked me anything, babe," Hades said smiling.

I don't see why he's proud of that. Shouldn't he be trying to make up an excuse?

"You could've gave me a hint, you know," I said annoyed.

"No questions, no hints," Hades said. "That's how it works."

"That's how it works," I mimicked Hades without thinking.

Hades smirked. Oh no! Not again. Maybe I should keep my smart mouth shut.

"Great," he said. "We all introduced ourselves so you guys can leave now."

"So where do I go?" I asked trying to take this chance as an excuse.

"Not you, Meg," Hades said. "These morons right here."

I saw him motioning to Pain and Panic to leave. They didn't leave, though. Instead, they just stood there batting their eyelashes.

"Hey, boss," Panic said. "We know who Meg is now."

"Yeah, boss, we know who Meg is," Pain agreed.

Hades rolled his eyes and sighed. "What now?"

I heard Pain and Panic laughing.

"She's your girlfriend and you brought her here to live with you," Pain said.

"Yup. I agree with you," Panic said. "That's why she was surprised about the whole Mount Olympus takeover."

I looked at Hades to see how he would react. He had the same expression like me. We both had the disgust face. He leaned towards me and whispered something next to my ear. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Guess what?" Hades said to Pain and Panic.

"Yes, boss?" they asked.

"I'd start running if I were you guys. I wouldn't want to get burned into crisp," Hades said as fire appeared on his hands.

Pain and Panic nodded sheepishly and ran out the door.

"Oy, minions," I heard Hades say.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"To be honest with you they're so annoying," Hades said. "I tell them to do something, instead they end up doing something so foolish. They always have something ridiculous to say."

"Sounds like you can't even stand them," I said.

"You're right, babe," Hades said. "That's exactly right."

"If you don't like them so much then why don't you just get someone new?" I asked.

Hades raised one of his eyebrows then he smirked.

"That's exactly why you work for me, now," Hades said as he got closer to me.

I didn't like where this was going, so I started to take small steps backwards.

"Maybe that's why you own my soul," I whispered looking at the floor. "So I could work for you."

I was too scared to even make eye contact with him. If I did make eye contact, I would just give away a hint that I was scared.

"You're smarter than I thought," Hades said.

I slowly nodded.

"Great!" Hades said.

He stopped walking. By that time, my back was pressed to the wall. Oh great! I can't move back any further. I started to worry. There's nothing I can really do if I'm trapped here with Hades in front of me and the wall behind my back. Hades moved my chin up so I can meet his gaze. I was breathless.

"You'll be fine," Hades said. "You're an 'innocent angel'. You'll know how to do everything with no mistake."

"What if I do a mistake?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say the word if," Hades said.

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down forward. I, unfortunately, had to bent backwards a little bit. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for something to happen. A few seconds later after nothing happened, I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Hades' face, not far from mine.

"You're a young lady. You'll learn everything the right way, if you know what I mean," Hades winked at me.

My mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I'm always serious," Hades said leaning his face towards mine.

That's it. I've dealt enough of this 'whatever' for one day. I quickly slid out of his arms.

"That's good, right?" I asked.

To be honest, I don't want anyone telling me what to do. Obviously Hades owns me, so I have no choice other than to obey him. Now that's what gives me the goosebumps. Who knows what he has in mind? What if I do the total opposite of what he asks me to do? Would it be better or worse?

"I think I could use this time to explore around," I said.

Hades nodded. I quickly ran out the door. I kept running, until I was far from the room I was in a few seconds ago. I stopped to breathe. I kneeled down and placed my hands on knees. I fixed the hair that was covering my face. I relaxed for a few minutes. After I was relaxed, I stood up straight. I looked around the hallway. I have to say that this place looks so complicated. Too many doors in one hallway. A really big place that is still unknown to me. The Underworld. I sighed. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I jumped up.

"Ahhh!"

I turned around, wide eyes, to see Hades.

"What do you want?" I asked. "You almost scared me to death. Besides, why are you following me?"

I crossed my arms. I hate it when people sneak up on my back.

"Hey, you can't blame me," Hades said. "And I am not following you, I'm just checking on you, if you don't mind."

"Of course I do mind. Do you even have any manners?" I asked.

"Not important. What about you? Don't you know how to respect someone older than you?" Hades asked. "No, wait! Let me rephrase that. Don't you know how to respect your, what do you call me, boss?"

"I do respect others, but I'm not so sure about people like you," I said. "Even if you're my boss and I'm your what, property or slave-girl, you still owe me some respect, right?"

"Did I ever mention that you do have to obey me?" Hades asked trying to act dumb.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that the only thing you remember about me?" I asked. "If it is, don't tell me. It's too obvious."

"As a matter of fact, that's the only thing I know about you apart from your name," Hades said.

"Why did I even come here to save that jerk's life?" I muttered.

"You're right," Hades said. "Why did you come to me to save that jerk's life? Hmm, let me see. Maybe something brought you here."

"Like what?" I asked.

"The present. The future, perhaps," Hades said. "Or maybe you brought yourself here. Not exactly a very smart choice."

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to do that to me?" I asked.

"No idea," Hades said. "Maybe you should have thought twice about it."

"Just like you, right?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Very funny," Hades said.

"Not even," I replied.

"Not that. I meant you're funny," Hades said. "I've never met someone like you before."

"Maybe because no one sells their soul to you. That's why you have never met anyone like me," I pointed out.

"Enough of your smart talk back," Hades said.

I shrugged.

"Would you like it if...?" Hades said.

He didn't finish his question because I interrupted him.

"Look at the time. I have to get going," I lied. "I really need to explore this place, since you said it'd be my new home."

"Don't worry about that. I'll show you around tomorrow," Hades said.

I raised one of my eyebrows.

"So, you're also my tutor?" I asked sarcastically.

"Haha," Hades said sarcastically. "Why don't I show you to your room?"

"Okay," I said.

I followed Hades, who was in front of me. He stopped in front of a room.

"Here's your room," Hades said.

I looked inside. I narrowed my eyes at Hades.

"What? You don't like it?" Hades asked as we both stared inside the room.

**A/N: What do you say? Do you like this story so far? Do you think Meg is in character? If not, please let me know. I'll make sure I keep her in character. Thank you for those who reviewed. I love you guys so much. More is to come to this story. **


End file.
